


goro akechi and the quest to apprehend the illustrious mossy mothman

by ethyxx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gachapon, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethyxx/pseuds/ethyxx
Summary: One man’s journey to the uncharted depths of gachapon hell.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 40
Kudos: 449
Collections: 21 plus akeshuake server events





	goro akechi and the quest to apprehend the illustrious mossy mothman

**2 November 2016**

"It really is amazing up here, Akira. You've managed to turn this place into a quaint little home of your own," Goro says as he thumbs through a copy of _Billiards Magic!_ that he picked out from Akira's worn bookshelf. "Be honest with me though, did you buy this with the intention of training to beat me at billiards?"

Bouncing up from his spot on the couch, Akira grabs the book from Goro's hands and slams it on top of the TV. "No, it was a gift," he responds. "Believe it or not, I do have a life outside of you."

"I'm sure you do," Goro deadpans.

Goro walks over to the dusty shelves by Akira's bed and begins examining all of the trinkets and souvenirs he's gathered during his stay in Tokyo; a reminder that there has been some form of life outside of the Phantom Thieves for the past few months. He takes the time to pick some of them up and turn them over, looking closely for any trace of a backstory or a deeper meaning to their existence, but most offer nothing more than a manufacturer's stamp or a forgotten price tag. Following a thorough examination, he places everything back exactly as he found them.

"Huh," Goro says, bending down to the bottom shelf to collect the four small figures that are displayed there. "Aren't you a little old for toys? Don't tell me _this_ is what the leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves does with his spare time."

"I blame Futaba. We've been hanging out together in Akihabara, and she insists that you can't go there and not stop by the capsule machines," Akira responds. He takes the figures from Goro's hands and lines them up on the top shelf, ensuring that they are all displayed correctly. "I have to admit though, these guys have really pulled me in."

"What are they supposed to be?"

Akira turns to Goro and shrugs. "Just little figures, I guess. They represent different mythical beasts and gods and stuff. Cool, right? They all have a card under the stand with the name of the figure and a description of who they're supposed to be."

Gloved hands hover over the figures before Goro finally settles on one to pick up and give a closer look. The character he picks out is the most human of the group, save for the wings protruding from its back. It holds a set of poorly painted scales in one hand, and some sort of book in the other — shoddy craftsmanship makes it impossible to determine its subject matter any further.

Goro turns the figure over and slides the card out from underneath its stand.

**#2 - Mini Dominion**

**The fourth of the nine orders of angels.**

**Their duty is to oversee the other angels.**

**Their actions are the manifestation of God's will.**

**A representative of the Justice Arcana.**

**COLLECT THEM ALL!!!**

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand the appeal of this myself, but if it offers a distraction from everything else that's going on, then why not indulge?" Goro says, placing the so-called guardian back on the shelf. "Is this the full collection?"

"Nah. This series has been running for almost four years, but there are still only five figures. I'm only missing one though, but of course, they just had to make the best character the ultra-rare of the collection," Akira responds. He pulls his phone out from the back pocket of his jeans and begins typing furiously. "Look, Mothman!"

Goro has to blink a few times before he can focus on the screen that's suddenly thrust into his face, eventually pulling the phone out of Akira's grasp.

'Mothman' turns out to be an ugly little creature with beady, vacant eyes and a garish colour scheme.

"I'm sure he has a wonderful personality."

"I know, right? He's a real dreamboat," Akira sighs as he takes his phone back and slides it into his pocket, choosing to ignore the sarcasm laced through Goro's comment. "I don't really care about him being the big rare of the collection. I just want Mothman for Mothman, y'know?"

Goro smiles and places a hand on his hip. "No."

"Well, would you believe me if I told you that one of those Mothman figures apparently sold online for over 30,000 yen?" Akira says, dragging out the figure for what Goro can only assume is supposed to resemble dramatic effect.

"I genuinely fear for the future of Japan."

Akira smiles and takes a step into Goro's personal space. "It's okay, though. I've got much more important things to focus on right now," he whispers, placing one hand on Goro's hip and using the other to tilt his chin, coaxing him into making eye contact. "Well, maybe not _more important_ , but I guess it comes pretty close."

"Oh?" Goro grins as he continues to lessen the distance between them, pressing their foreheads together. "I was just thinking about how nice it was to finally be invited up to your bedroom. I was starting to think that I would never make it past the café."

* * *

**18 November 2016**

It's pouring by the time he leaves the repair shop because of course it's raining on the one day he forgets to pick up his umbrella. Technology never seems to choose a convenient time to stop working; a laptop doesn't care that you need to access files in preparation for tomorrow's scheduled boyfriend murder, or that it's miserable outside.

Realistically, he has two options: he could walk back to the station and get soaked in the process, or he could run back to the station, look like an utter imbecile and get soaked in the process.

Resigning himself to his fate, Goro steps out from below the awning of the repair shop and makes his way onto the main street. The one good thing to come from this situation is that it seems to have kept the majority of Tokyo indoors; the puddles that line the sidewalks lay almost untouched, save for a continuous top-up of rain. He hopes that this trend continues onto the train so he'll be able to get a seat and not have to worry about giving it up halfway home in a half-assed attempt to keep up appearances. 

It's the feeling of rain seeping into his socks after he walks through the third consecutive puddle that convinces him to give in and buy a cheap umbrella from a nearby convenience store. Somehow managing to avoid the look of recognition on the cashier's face, Goro hastily makes his purchase and escapes back outside. He looks around to make sure that there's no one around him before he pushes open the economy umbrella, knocking down a large cardboard standee in the process. 

"Shit," he groans, taking in his surroundings a second time to see if anyone was there to bear witness to his seemingly endless descent into complete failure. "Pull yourself together, Akechi."

Time stops as he leans down and attempts to revive the now soggy lump of cardboard.

That's when he sees it.

" _Mothman_."

The image that Akira had shown off with such pride really hadn't painted an accurate picture of the character; it was somehow even more unappealing in person. Granted, that thing most likely hadn't been created with a six-foot-tall cardboard cutout in mind, but there was no excuse for how much of an eyesore this abomination truly was. 

Akira would probably still enjoy it though. 

Goro briefly considers taking a picture and forwarding it on to him. After all, if Akira _were_ his real boyfriend, then he'd probably be expected to take photos of garbage like this and send it with some meaningless caption like 'who does this remind you of? lol' or 'saw this and thought of you x'.

One last day of fun won't hurt anyone, and besides, after tomorrow, none of this will even matter.

He reaches into his pocket for his phone and is struck with an entirely new plan when he feels his loose change brush against the side of his palm.

What if he managed to achieve what Akira never could? 

He can't help but smile as he imagines the look on Akira's face when he tells him he got this piece of shit on the first try. All it took was the 500 yen coin that had been gathering lint at the bottom of his pocket and a chance Electric Town encounter.

At least thirty gachapon stations line the outside of the store, but as far as he can tell, they all have the same junk inside. He opts for the machine closest to him, deciding that putting the least amount of effort possible into this venture would make the reward that little bit sweeter. 

There are instructions printed on the front of every machine, but the procedure seems simple enough: insert coin, turn crank, get Mothman. Nothing to it. 

Goro pushes his money into the slot and turns the dial. Regardless of how nonsensical the whole thing is to him, he can't deny the overwhelming sensation of his heartbeat thrumming in his chest. He's unsure if that's a result of the machine or the thought of squeezing in one last opportunity to best Akira before it's all over.

He knows he shouldn't overthink these things.

A red capsule falls into the small opening at the bottom of the machine and Goro leans down to collect it. It opens with a crack, and a familiar figure falls into the palm of his hand.

**#2 - Mini Dominion**

**The fourth of the nine orders of angels.**

**Their duty is to oversee the other angels.**

**Their actions are the manifestation of God's will.**

**A representative of the Justice Arcana.**

**COLLECT THEM ALL!!!**

"What a waste of my time."

* * *

**2 January 2017**

He doesn't bother pulling the figure out of the capsule before he throws what is probably his twentieth Mini Dominion into the trash.

“‘Ideal reality’, my ass.”

* * *

**2 February 2017**

Akira moans, his head falling back against the wall of the attic with a satisfying thump as Goro trails open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone, stretching out the neck of his shirt. “You should carry me to bed.”

If he's being honest, Goro's surprised that they've managed to avoid this for as long as they have. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't wanted Akira to kiss him when they had first met again in January. He wonders how different the last month would have played out if he had taken the plunge and pushed Akira against the front entrance of Leblanc, or if Akira had lifted him on top of one of the washers in the laundromat and kissed him until their lungs had burned. 

Now there’s only one night left.

"There's nothing wrong with your legs," Goro responds, meeting Akira's gaze and brushing their lips together in a surprising but welcome change of pace. "Don't ruin the moment."

Akira lifts his right leg and slowly drags it up the side of Goro’s left, higher and higher until it’s curled around his thigh, “That’s not very sexy of you, Goro Akechi.”

“Can you hear yourself right now? ‘Not very sexy’? _Really?_ ”

“You heard me.”

Arms wind around Goro's neck as Akira attempts to push his other leg up off of the ground. 

“Hey, I said I’m not going to carry you,” he shouts as he attempts to push Akira off before it’s too late. “Akira! I said—" 

*********

The first thing he’s aware of is the intense throbbing in his head; probably a result of his skull coming into direct contact with several of Akira’s shelves and the exposed attic floor. Soon after that comes the realisation that he can barely breathe while almost all of Akira’s weight is crushing his chest.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” he yells as he shoves Akira and watches him roll onto the floor.

Akira stays like that for a while, motionless with arms and legs spread. “I thought it’d be hot,” he explains as he eventually pulls himself up onto his feet and attempts to clear up some of the destruction he’s caused. “I was trying to be spontaneous.”

“I’m not sure that this is the time for spontaneity, Akira.”

Hauling himself up from the ground, Goro looks down at the mess still strewn across the floor. He can't help but focus in on those stupid gacha toy things laying scattered next to where he had fallen. He leans over and gathers them into his hands before arranging them on the same shelf they had dropped from. 

"You messed up," Akira comments as he moves behind Goro, laying his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist. "You forgot to leave a spot free for Mothman."

Goro can't stop himself from leaning in and pressing a kiss against the crown of Akira's head; he can't believe that this is a thing he's allowed to do now. He shouldn't feel guilty, but he still does. Perhaps it's in his blood.

“Akira,” Goro says, “you don’t have a Mothman figure.”

“That’s why it’s _reserved_ ,” Akira states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “so it’s there ready for him coming home.”

"Whatever," Goro laughs as he pulls away from Akira. He lifts his shirt over his head and lets it fall to the floor alongside the rest of Akira's trash. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming with me or not?"

Akira’s shirt joins Goro’s almost instantly, adding to the chaos they’ll have to deal with in the morning. 

*********

**_02-02-2017, 23:39_ **

> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Hello._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Is this Maruki?_
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _This is Akechi._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Akechi Goro._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _You could probably see that from my chat ID._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Please ignore my previous messages._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_** _good evening, akechi-kun. this is maruki. i hope you're doing well all things considered :)_

> **_Akechi Goro:_** _I’m not going to exist tomorrow._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _I’m fine._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_** _you really should try and get some sleep before tomorrow. you don't want to be dealing with lack of sleep on top of everything else._
> 
> **_Maruki Takuto:_** _not that it matters but how did you get my number? i don't remember exchanging contact details with you O.o_

> **_Akechi Goro:_** _I took it from Akira’s phone._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Before I left his house._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _I’m at home right now._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Not with Akira._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _I needed to ask you something._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Alone._

**_Maruki Takuto - CALLING_ **

**_You missed 1 call(s) from Maruki Takuto - 02 Feb 2017 at 23:43._ **

> **_Akechi Goro:_** _I can’t talk._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _It has to be text._

Goro looks away from his phone and watches Akira as he stirs in his sleep. The arm Akira has draped over his torso suddenly feels like the weight of the world collapsing on top of his lungs. Why wait for tomorrow when there's a good chance that he's going to die of shame here tonight? One can only hope. 

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _I’ve lost my voice._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_** _are you sure you're ok, akechi-kun? your voice seemed ok earlier. if you're having second thoughts, then i'm happy to discuss this with you further. i don't know how well we'll do over text though :/_

> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Text is fine. We'll manage._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_ ** _well, feel free to get some of your thoughts off your chest. i'm going to go and get some snacks so if i don't reply right away - you know where i am. don't think i'll be getting much sleep tonight LOL_

“Urgh.”

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _I'm not having second thoughts._
> 
> _**Akechi Goro** : I do have some questions, though. _
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _IF, and I do mean if, we change our minds and decide to accept your reality, what's Akira going to get out of it?_
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _You've given everyone else some kind of incentive, but what's actually in it for him?_
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _If I'm being honest, I couldn't care less about what happens to me. I just need to know that you're not going to lead him on like every other person he's trusted before you._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _He deserves better than that._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_ ** _you really think that there's nothing in this reality for him? have you seen the look on his face whenever you're around? he chose you, akechi-kun. i didn't have a say in the matter._

Goro turns his head to look at Akira sleeping next to him, his face buried against his shoulder and a mass of black curls spread out over the pillow they're sharing. 

He wonders how one man could possibly be that stupid. 

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _What if there was something else?_
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Something I know he really wants._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_ ** _WELL i did promise myself that i would limit everyone to one upgrade, but i AM indebted to kurusu-kun. tell me what it is and i'll see what i can do!_

The shame of what he’s about to suggest looms over him. 

His thumb hovers over the image that’s been the focus of more sleepless nights than he’s willing to admit. 

His entire life flashes before his eyes as he hits ‘SEND ATTACHMENT’.

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _mossymothman7.jpg_
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _It's Mossy Mothman, a gacha figurine. He's been trying to get it for a while. I don't care how stupid you think it is; it's important to him, so it's important to me._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Don’t tell him I said that._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Please._

> **_Maruki Takuto:_** _OH! it's mothman!! i know all about mothman. i have a pretty rad gacha collection myself 8)_
> 
> **_Maruki Takuto:_ ** _i'd help you with this one if i could, but it's just not going to be possible, akechi-kun. unfortunately, i don't have any control over anything involving luck. i might have powers, but i'm not god LMAO_

This is it. 

This is how he’s going to die.

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _Delete this chat._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _This conversation never happened._
> 
> **_Akechi Goro:_** _We'll meet you at the agreed time and place tomorrow._

Goro slides his phone under Akira's pillow and tries to ignore its existence. He wants to close his eyes and wake up in an alternative— NOT THIS ONE —reality. 

Curiosity gets the better of him when he feels a dull vibration against his cheek, tempting him to pull the phone back out to check his unread messages.

> **_Maruki Takuto:_ ** _i’m sorry that my offer wasn’t enough for the two of you. i hope you have a lovely evening together. give kurusu-kun my regards. <3 _

> **_Akechi Goro:_** _Delete this number._

* * *

**18 March 2017**

"These piece of shit machines are _rigged_. I swear I—" 

Goro's rambling stops when he feels an unfamiliar hand curl around his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and meet the disapproving gaze of the convenience store worker he'd spent the past several months trying to avoid.

"I think you've had enough for today, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Goro retorts. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't try and pull the innocent idol act," the store worker yells loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in Tokyo. "You're here every single day, harassing my customers and holding up the line. Don't think that I'm going to give you preferential treatment just because you think you're a celebrity or somethin'."

"Harassing your customers?! I haven't been harassing anyone!" Goro exclaims, slowly moving backwards in an attempt to remove himself from the situation entirely. "And I most definitely am not here every day. That's ridiculous!"

“You’ve been here every day since New Year,” the worker responds, “and don’t even try to deny it.”

"I don't have time to stand here and argue. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to—"

The sound of several empty capsules escaping from his pockets and bouncing to every corner of Akihabara cuts Goro's exit speech short. 

"Don't let me catch you here again. You're banned from the machines, and you're banned from my store. Is that clear?"

“Crystal.”

* * *

**19 March 2017**

The streets of Akihabara are as quiet as one would expect at 5 in the morning. 

Goro takes one final look to his left and right before he pulls up his hood and approaches the machines; the burden of thirty-ish 500 yen coins weighing him down as he goes.

He can't wait to see Akira. He can already envisage the look on his face when he steps on that train; it's going to kill him. Once Akira gets over the initial shock of his dead, then alive, then dead again boyfriend standing in front of him, Goro plans to whip out his secret weapon to really seal the deal. He's had it all planned out for weeks — the spiel rolling off his tongue with ease after the first few hundred rehearsals.

_"There I was, running some last-minute errands in preparation for surprising you here today and I found myself in Akihabara. I instantly recognised the mascot on the standee by the capsule machines. It was Mothman! I knew I had a spare 500 yen coin in my pocket following my trip to the bakery this morning so I thought I'd give it a go and, would you believe it, I got Mothman on my very first try! I'm honestly surprised at how effortless the whole experience was. This toy means nothing to me, of course, so I'd like you to have it instead."_

Today's plan of action was simple: get the Moth, go home, finish packing, and then spend the rest of his day waiting for Akira to arrive at the station. The entire thing was foolproof and not creepy in any way, shape, or form.

Goro wonders if he should just go straight in with Mothman upon his arrival. He had considered that low quality moulded plastic might not be the best way to announce your retirement from death. On the other hand, nothing says ' _I know you thought I was dead, but here I am, and I’m coming to meet your shitty parents_ ’ quite like a tiny plastic moth demon. 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, silk drawstring bag that's filled with this morning's credit. "I'm coming for you this time, Moth," he whispers, pressing a gloved hand against the transparent window on the front of the first machine. "Mark my words."

*********

Mini Dominion.

Mini Dominion.

Kinky Kin-Ki.

Mini Dominion.

Die-Soujou.

Mini Dominion.

The last empty capsule falls from his hand, bounces along the hardwood floor of his living room and then disappears below the couch, never to be seen again. 

* * *

**3 June 2017**

Goro ends up moving into a studio apartment on the other side of town from Akira's family home. It's small, and it's sparsely decorated, but it's a space for the two of them to finally be themselves, and that's all that matters. It's a well-deserved break from Tokyo and all of the stresses that came with it.

"Okay. A few more steps forward. Could you turn to the left a little for me? Perfect!"

"Akira, this is ridiculous," Goro laughs as he tries to pry his boyfriend's hands away from his eyes. "Where are you taking me? What have you done to my apartment?"

Goro can feel Akira's grin against the back of his neck, occasionally pressing kisses against the soft skin behind his ear when he finds the time to stop running his mouth. "Don't spoil the surprise," he whispers into Goro's ear. "Alright. I think we're good to go. Ready?"

“As I’ll ever be.”

"It's not much, and I know you said you didn't want to make a fuss, but I still wanted to do something special for you, even though I couldn't come last night for your actual birthday," Akira says, pulling his hands away to reveal a small gift-wrapped package sitting on top of Goro's bed. "Happy Birthday, Goro!"

"I don't know what to say," Goro responds honestly. "Can I open it?"

"Of course. It's yours," Akira says, pressing a kiss against Goro's cheek. "Hey, I forgot this dumb other thing in my bag. I'll be right back."

He waits for Akira to leave the room before he slowly peels the wrapping paper from the gift, which turns out to be a leather-bound journal. It's beautiful, probably too beautiful for him to defile with his almost ineligible scrawlings, but he'll display it on his desk with pride regardless of whether he chooses to use it or not. 

It's moments like these when he realises that he's probably, definitely in way too deep. Two years ago, he had refused to believe that love was a valid emotion; now he's willing to do almost anything if it'll help him show Akira how he feels. 

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry to keep you here waiting," Akira says with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful. I love it. Thank you."

"Wait till you see what else I got for you," Akira teases as he shoves his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and pulls out a familiar face that Goro does not need nor want to see. "It's Mini Dominion! You remember the gacha figures I had in the attic, right? You picked out this one the first day you came up."

The hollow capsule in Akira's other hand has Goro's heart thumping in his chest. "Where did you get that?"

"They just installed capsule machines outside of the convenience store down the street. All of them are filled with gacha from that series. Maybe I'll finally be able to get my hands on Mothman..."

He’s done for.

* * *

**22 August 2018**

Leblanc hadn't changed much in two years he had been visiting. The patrons and staff looked a little older, and the colour was starting to fade from the booths and barstools, but the coffee never lost its taste. He and Akira hadn't had many opportunities to come back to Tokyo during their year away, but Leblanc never stopped feeling like home. 

The bell that hangs above the front entrance chimes as Goro pushes the door open and makes his way inside.

"Hey, you!" Futaba yells from where she stands behind the bar, slamming her hands down on its worn surface. "I hope you're not expecting some S rank refreshments today because, for some stupid reason, Sojiro thought it would be a good idea to leave me in charge. I know, right? _Me_! You want a cup of coffee? No problem! You want a tasty cup of coffee that doesn't taste like garbage? Too bad for you!"

Lifting his hand in greeting, Goro makes his way over to his usual spot at the bar. He had checked and then double-checked Leblanc's schedule on Akira's phone before he came out. He already knew that she was going to be working alone. Everything was going exactly as he had planned.

He takes off his jacket and lays it on top of the vacant stool next to his own. "Are you telling me that the legendary Sakura Sojiro's daughter doesn't know how to make a decent cup of coffee? I feel like you might be telling some fibs, Futaba-chan."

"Wrong!" Futaba bends down and grabs a coffee cup and saucer from below the counter and lays them in front of Goro. "Sooooo... can I interest you in a cup of our finest dirt water? I'll throw in cream and sugar for free if that's your thing."

"Black coffee will be fine. Thank you, Futaba."

"Roger!" Futaba salutes before grabbing his cup and hurrying over to one of the coffee siphons at the other end of the bar. 

Goro smiles as he watches her get to work. She was nothing like the girl he had met three years prior; she moves with confidence, preparing drinks like she's been doing it her entire life. She's become a hit with the regulars too. He's sure that 99% of them have no idea what she's talking about the majority of the time, but her enthusiasm wins them over regardless. 

He’ll never truly understand why she chose to forgive him, but he appreciates it all the same. 

She fills his cup to the brim and slowly walks towards him like a bride walking down the aisle. "Your coffee, Good Sir!" she announces as she drops the cup in front of him with an extravagant bow. Some of the coffee sloshes over the rim and onto the counter below, barely missing his sleeve. Can I get you anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Futaba."

Futaba smiles as she leaves to go and check on another group of customers that are huddled together in one of the booths, allowing Goro to go over what he's planning on saying for the millionth time. His head falls into his hands as his brain slowly moves into overdrive. He doesn't understand why he's getting wound up over this. He's already done far worse in an attempt to try and make this happen; this idea had to be the tamest of them all.

His thoughts are interrupted when she walks back behind the bar, leaning over to make eye contact with him through his fingers. "I-is it okay? It's not totally gross and undrinkable, is it? Are you dying? I've poisoned you, haven't I?"

"No!" Goro shouts louder than intended, causing several of the Leblanc's patrons to give him the attention he had been desperately trying to avoid. He sits up straight and stiffens his back in an attempt to regain his composure. "The coffee is wonderful, Futaba. Thank you."

"Okay, now I know something's up," she responds, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't think I've _ever_ heard you compliment anyone ever. Time to fess up, Mister! What's buggin' ya?"

"You've caught me, Futaba," he laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm glad that Sojiro isn't here at the moment as I was hoping to have a private word with you. Time permitting, of course."

She drapes her torso over the top of the bar and then rolls over onto her back, dramatically throwing an arm over her forehead. "Akechi, I want to start by saying that I'm flattered, truly I am, but Akira is like my brother, and I don't think I could do that to him. Oh boy, he would kick your a—"

"What can you tell me about Mothman?" Goro asks, cutting her off before she can embarrass both of them any further. 

"Mothman?" she asks. "Cute little demon lord. Small boy. American, I think? Rad as heck. Fave food is blood."

"No," he sighs as he reaches into his coat pocket for his phone, opening the same page that's been at the top of his 'most visited' list for the last two years. He slides the phone across the bar towards her. "This Mothman"

"Oh HO! Now you're speaking my language!" she replies, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "What do you need to know?"

Goro glances around the cafe to check that it's safe to answer. "I need to know where I can buy one."

"Huh. I didn't expect you to be into that kind of thing. You think you know a guy..."

"It's not for me," Goro responds, pulling at the cuff of his jacket. "It's for Akira."

For once, Futaba Sakura is speechless. She leaves her spot behind the bar and hops up on the stool next to Goro, leaning over and putting an arm around his neck. He does try to let her keep it there while they engage in the most pathetic bonding experience of all time, but he shrugs her off after a few seconds. 

Like Leblanc, he hasn't really changed.

"Oh my god, Akechi! That is the cutest shit I have ever heard. Akira never told me you were _this_ romantic!"

Goro shakes his head and sighs. "I'm not. Akira never asks for anything, but I know that this is something he actually wants. I'm not going to pretend to understand why he's interested in this bullshit, but unfortunately, he is."

"Aaaaaaand he's back," she laughs. "Have you tried playing the gachapon machines in Akiba? That's probably the best place to start! Mothman is super rare though. I've never actually seen one in person before and any I've seen for sale online go for crazy prices. It's totally unfair. I'd say that your best bet is getting lucky at the capsule machines."

He can feel his nails pressing into the skin on his palm through two layers of leather. 

He can do this. 

"I've, uh, already exhausted all of the available options in Akihabara."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No," he responds, "you really don't."

She drums her fingers on the bar over and over and over again, and Goro can feel his blood pressure increase with each and every tap. He's unsure if she's thinking about what other options she has for him, or if she's trying to figure out what a guy would have to do to get banned from a capsule machine. Knowing Futaba, it's probably a little bit of both.

"So, you're looking to buy one?" she asks. "They don't show up very often, and it's going to cost like, a billion yen or something, but I can send you any links I find. Might take a while though."

"Thank you, Futaba. That would be wonderful," Goro answers before pausing to drain the lukewarm coffee from his cup. "The price is nothing but a minor inconvenience at this point. I'm just looking for something a bit more definite. You've no idea of the hardships that that moth bastard has put me through."

Futaba laughs as she hops down from her stool and grabs Goro's empty cup before heading over to the kitchen area to wash up. He doesn't know if he'll ever understand what he did to deserve her. 

"Hey, Futaba-chan!" he shouts in an attempt to get her attention. He can already feel the shame washing over him, but if this lets her laugh at his expense, then it's all worth it. 

"Can I get you something else?" she asks as she walks back to the bar. "This one will be on me since _you_ need to start saving."

"I asked Maruki to help me get a Mothman for Akira back in 2017 when all of”—Goro glances around the bar to check that no one else is listening in—“that stuff was going on. I almost sacrificed reality for a plastic moth."

Futaba looks at him expressionlessly. "You're lying."

"Unfortunately, I'm not. It doesn't matter anyway. Maruki was unable to help me."

"Duh. How was he ever gonna get you the goods when gacha are luck based? He had powers but he—"

"—wasn't God," Goro cuts in and finishes her sentence before she can ruin his self-esteem any more than he already has. "He told me the exact same thing."

The cackle Futaba lets out as she walks back to the kitchen is the best thing he's heard all day.

* * *

**14 September 2019**

**_09-14-2020, 13:12_ **

**_Sakura Futaba - CALLING_ **

**_You missed 7 call(s) from Sakura Futaba - 14 Sep 2019 at 13:12._ **

> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _AKECHI_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _ANSWER YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_** _IT'S AN EMERGENCY_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _AKECHI GORO_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _AKECHI_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba_ ** _: AKECHI AKECHI AKECHI_

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _I can't answer. I'm in a meeting at the moment. I can give you a call back in about an hour or so._

> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _IT CAN'T WAIT_

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _Can't you tell me over text message? I really can't get away._

> **_Sakura Futaba_ ** _: I GOT IT_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _I TRACKED DOWN THE MOTH FIDHSIUHFNIUASFEW_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _https://page.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/o3943232432532545_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _DON'T BE MAD BUT I JUST PANICKED AND BOUGHT IT_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _I KEPT THINKING ABOUT ALL THE TIMES WE ALMOST GOT HIM AND ENDED UP MISSING OUT AT THE LAST SECOND_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _YOU OWE ME BIG TIME_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _COST PRICE PLUS COMMISSION PLUS GOOD FRIEND TAX_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _NEXT DAY DELIVERY BABYYYYYY_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _YOUR SON WILL BE HOME IN TIME FOR HIS OTHER DADS BIRTHDAY ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚_

> **_Akechi Goro:_ ** _I'll meet you in Leblanc first thing tomorrow morning._

  
  


* * *

**15 September 2019**

**#5 - Mossy Mothman**

**A cryptid sighted during the 60s-80s in West Virginia, USA.**

**It has shining red eyes and is named for the fin-like appendages on its sides.**

**It uses its keen sense for blood to track down the source and feed on it.**

**A representative of the Moon Arcana.**

**COLLECT THEM ALL!!!**

"Well..." Futaba says as she attempts to stand the figure up on the bar, doing what Goro can only guess is supposed to be jazz hands around it. "What do you think?"

He can’t believe he’s just spent over 25,000 yen on a lump of plastic.

"I can't believe I've just spent over 25,000 yen on a lump of plastic," Goro replies. "I don't think I'd feel quite as bad if it was something with a little more, I don't know, substance? Like an elaborate action figure, or a limited edition statue, or even one of those cute, round plushie character keychains that I see all over social media. This is garbage, Futaba."

“Yeah,” she agrees, “it really is. Akira’s going to love it though!”

“I hope so.”

He lifts Mothman from his spot at the bar and places him into the tiny gift box that Futaba had helped him pick out. It's nothing to fancy; a plain black box with a comically large bow taped on top following Futaba's insistence. 

"So... how are you going to give it to him? God, he's going to go crazy when he hears about the effort you put into getting it!"

“I’m going to tell him that I played a capsule machine once and got Mothman on my first try,” Goro replies with a straight face.

"Akechi. I'm telling you, as your friend, that that is one of the worst i—"

Goro shoves the gift box into his jacket pocket and sprints towards Leblanc’s front entrance, letting himself out before she has the chance to say anything else. 

“Thanks again for your assistance, Futaba.”

*********

**_09-15-2020, 23:09_ **

**_Kurusu Akira - CALLING_ **

**_You missed 1 video call(s) from Kurusu Akira - 15 Sep 2019 at 23:09._ **

> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _Hey_
> 
> **_Kurusu Akira:_** _You don't have to call back. I just wanted to show off my new family portrait._
> 
> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _I am a very happy birthday boy._

> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _??????_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _I have an early class tomorrow. This better be worth it._
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN BTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!_

> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _img9834.jpg_
> 
> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _Me, my cute boyfriend, and our angel demon moth baby child._

> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _!!!!!!_

> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _He tried to tell me that he got it on his first attempt._

> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _OH NO_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _I told him it was a lousy idea!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _..._
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _how long have you known?_

> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _I saw him at the capsule machines in Akihabara years ago. It was the day before we infiltrated Sae's palace. I was meeting Mishima and it was raining pretty bad. I was there a little early so I stood in an alley with my umbrella and tried not to get soaked._
> 
> **_Kurusu Akira:_ ** _Guess he didn’t see me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _…_
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _you’re both idiots._
> 
> **_Sakura Futaba:_ ** _IDIOTS._

**Author's Note:**

> I was paired up with the AMAZING [reveriesky](https://twitter.com/reveriesky) for this minibang. Please go and check out her [gorgeous art](https://twitter.com/reveriesky/status/1300886340456730629?s=20) that may or may not have made me cry. Give her a follow while you're there!!!
> 
> This fic is part of the 21+ akeshuake minibang. Keep an eye on the '21 plus akeshuake server events' AO3 collection for more works from other members of the 21+ akeshuake discord server!
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ethyxxx)  
> [Tumblr](https://ethyxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
